The Ice Cold Introduction
by AKATimberWolf22
Summary: I just want to state that I will never own Harry Potter franchise that honor belongs to J.K Rowling? This will be a Harry/ Daphne pairing story Harry will be on the dark side (Lord Voldemort) and extreme Dumbles bashing and Weasle bashing. I will do this for all my stories a brief blurb about what they will be like so if you don't like you don't have to read {going to remaking}
1. Clear something up

I just want to state that I will never own Harry Potter franchise that honor belongs to J.K Rowling?

This will be a Harry/ Daphne pairing story Harry will be on the dark side (Lord Voldemort) and extreme Dumbles bashing and Weasle

I will do this for all my stories a brief blurb about what they will be like so if you don't like you don't have to spend to much time on my stories. I will accept all flaming and put downs so I can become a better writer thank you for your time and engoy the story.


	2. Chapter1 I survived the killing curse

Chapter 1 The beginning

Special thanks to Sennybee98 for being the first to review thank you

Passel tongue slimy snakes

Telepathic thoughts : Hi there my pretty:

Thoughts I am thinking about you

It all started the accursed night the wind was hissing rain was poring down. A house stood away from the others but some would call it a mansion not a house, that house was special because that is the house of the potter family the targets tonight. " Lily he's here take Harry and hide I'll hold him of until the order gets here"

" Bu..."

" No butts go now" James shouted as the door to the manor was blown open by a explosion debri flew every where "Run now Bombarda"

" Now well then that was not very nice to greet a old friend I mean we even though we are on different sides of the war-EXTINO MAUS JANO" Voldemort shouted and a ball of sickly dark green flew at James he barely managed to dodge, when the blob hit a wall of the mansion the entire wall disintegrated. "well Potter you have some skill it is to bad you do not fight for me I would not have to do this" "heed the warnings of the great Salzar Slyrtherin come to me and kill though who fought are might. As soon as Voldemort finished the chant everything exploded and through the rubble came snakes thousands of snakes.

"Lily lookout behind you" James shouted to his wife as he saw a King Cobra creeping up behind her!

Lily whipped around and shouted "CLEVIOSES" and a golden sword erupted from the top of her wand and sliced the snakes head of "Got it AAAHHH!" Lily shouted before she started to barf blood as another Cobra snuck up and bit her thigh.

" No Lily" James shouted!

"Go save the pathetic mud blood I have to say she was lucky to even survive that long in a wizarding war , pathetic how a pure blood like you would marry scum like her" Voldemort hissed out at James an under his breath "Avada Kedavra" and before James could do anything the killing curse smashed into his chest and he crumpled to the ground.

"Now where is the child of the prophecy" Voldemort asked himself before hearing a giggle come from under a blanket behind what was left of a wall "ah there you are time to die child!" Little Harry just looked at Voldemort and lowered his head in defeat knowing his time was short. "Well child if you were not the prophecy child I would let you live for not even resisting your death your accepting it well done Avada Kedavra" as the curse neared harry a bright blue light enveloped him and shielded him and when the curse hit him there was a big explosion that enveloped everything destroying Voldemort's body his last thought was the child survived the killing curse! 1 EXTINO maus jano is a spell that destoys everything

2 clevioses makes invincible sword the color of the casters soul


	3. Sorry for not uploading

I'm really sorry for not uploading as much as I promised life kept on getting in the way but I have the 3 rd chapter almost finished so expect it to be ought by Thursday I'm sorry for the incovience my fellow Readers/Authors


	4. The newest demon

That was 5 years ago when my parents were killed. My name is Harry James Potter and I live with two whales and a living, screeching mop otherwise know as the Dursley family. Over the past 5 years I have come to realize 1st that life would never ever be fair to me 2nd the world is a cold hard unforgiving place ready to knock you of the playing field the first chance it got 3rd the only person that will ever care about you is yourself 4th and most importantly never show always conceal. While I was remanding over my past failure of a childhood my uncle Vernon shouted "Boy get up you lazy no good freak my precocious son Dudley is hungry for pancakes so make him pancakes now." "And any more funny business you will not see the light of day for so long you will forget what it looks like."

"Yes of course uncle" I quickly replied as I learned along time ago that not responding is bad very bad when you live with the Dursleys. I then quickly slipped on what appeared to clothes but they were so encourages on me that I could use them as blankets. Oh wait these are hand me downs from Mr. Whale Jr I smirked as I thought that and quietly crawled out of my cupboard. I started down the hall to the kitchen and to my surprise Dudley was not already there demanding food. Soon after I started on the pancakes halfway through i was thinking about life and how cruel it was. When I just finished the pancakes Dudley appeared at the table, as soon as I put down the plate in front of him he quickly speared all the pancakes and gobbled them down.

"Mom I'm still hungry Freak ate some of my pancakes." Dudley shouted as I looked at him with fear in my eyes as he turned to me smiling like a killer that just got released from a life sentencing. "Your going to get it now all we do for you is feed you and care for you and what do you do you trie to starve are precious Dudders" Aunt Petunia shrieked as she backhanded me into a wall. "Vernon get in hear and teach the freak a lesson" she told her husband as he rushed into the room.

"But I didn't do anything..."

"Of course you didn't do you really expect me to believe you over are own flesh and blood you may be related but you will never be apart of this family you are a DEVIL SPAWN" Vernon shouted that last part as his fist smashed into my face all I could hear was the wringing in my ears. This was when I made my vow to never let any one in and if I was a devil spawn I should start to be and act like one, that moment I became Hadrain Devil Spawn. At the same moment all the machines in Dumbledores office that were keyed to me exploded but at the time I knew nothing of that. I will never be controlled, used, beaten, or confined ever again that moment I realized something the little boy that used to be me was dead the new demon me had killed him without mercy.


End file.
